Sha Gojyo's descendant
|name= Sha Gojyo |image name= SagojoKappa.png |kanji= 沙悟浄 |romaji= Sha Gojyo |literal meaning=Sand Awakened to Purity |viz manga= |english tv=Sha Gojyo |birth= |age= |death= |status= |species=Kappa |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair= |skin=Green |family=*Sa Gojō/Sha Wujing |weapons=Tiana |abilities= |occupation= |team=*Chokyūkai *Son Goku's descendant |affiliation= |anime debut=129 |final act= |manga= |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Tadahisa Saizen |english voice= }} is a Chinese Kappa demon and a descendent of |沙悟淨|Sand Awakened to Purity}}, a water monster of the 'River of the Flowing Sands'-turned- . History Together with Son Goku's descendant ( |孫悟空|Monkey Awakened to Vacuity"}}), Sha Gojyo Jr. is one of two enslaved-servants of Chokyūkai (descendant of Cho Hakkai ( }}/ }}, helping him to abduct beautiful young maidens by using tiara-like golden bands (like the one used on Son Goku Sr. to control him with the "Headache Sutra" (similar to Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation)) to control them (and the same ones used on them).They began after being freed from a shrine that was destroyed by a horde of yōkai following the collapse of Mount Hakurei. Inuyasha and his friends confronted Chokyūkai and his servants after Kisuke asked them save the women of his village from Chokyūkai. Despite the legend that held the achievements of his ancestor, Sha Goyjo prove to be really weak as he was easily scared when Inuyasha simply glared/snarled at him. He left with Chokyūkai on a twister after his master possessed Kagome to become his newest bride. He returned later with Chokyūkai when Hakudōshi was collecting the heads of other yōkai. Chokyūkai tracked down Hakudōshi and Kagura, watching as Hakudōshi attempted to peer into the yōkai heads to catch a glimpse of the Border of the Afterlife. Sha Gojyo and Son Goku's descendants silently accused him of being cowardly when he hid in the grass, but Chokyūkai retorted that he's just not heartless enough to fight a kid like Hakudōshi. Their conversation was interrupted when Entei approached him from behind, unbeknownst to Chokyūkai. Sha Gojyo and Son Goku's descendant fled at the sight of the horse yōkai and Entei knocked Chokyūkai backwards. Enraged that a mere horse would attack him, the boar attacked, but Entei merely kicked him into the distance, leaving the other two descendants to chase after him. Physical description He is a small green kappa with a turtle shell and a beak. He has webbed hands and feet. He has huge eyes with pinpoint pupils that are always seen wide open (unless expressing emotions) and appeared confused. the crown of his is pink with some pointed flesh peeled around it. Outfit He wears a furry brown loincloth. He wears one of Chokyūkai's tiara-like golden bands. He has a rope tied around his waist that allows Chokyūkai to reign him it. Trivia *He is based on one of the Chinese epic novels, the , which has a character called (沙悟凈), a yōkai who used to live in the river. It can be assumed that the reason why production team of the InuYasha series chose "kappa" to describe Sha Gojyo. Media appearances *Episode 143 }} References de:Sa Gojō es:Sha Gojo zh:沙悟淨的後代 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai